


Proof

by Uccello



Category: Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: If I ever want proof, I find it in you.——Coldplay
Relationships: Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet





	Proof

灿烂至极的太阳要冲进海里去，永远想冲进比地平线更遥远的海里，比不得落日那样被海假意温柔地吞没，更像是永远炽热至极的恒星坠毁在冰原，沸腾了再多的水也无法蒸发整片海洋……埃尔梅罗二世就在那样的热度里惊醒，并为此感到一阵不轻不重但足够扰人的头痛。金色光斑还在眼前亮着，在一片黑暗里刺目得像路灯投射，或者过度绚烂的魔术产物，那些光幻视大多数坠下去，也有些碎成沙和水汽向四处逸散开，极快又极慢地让视野变回那种流动的夜色。  
看不见什么。而他笃定，掉在梦里那片海里不知是否——不，想必是如愿以偿的笨蛋一定醒着，英灵又不需要什么睡眠。但是他仍旧自欺欺人地尽可能放缓呼吸，仿佛方才只是不够安稳的沉睡中无意识的小插曲，总是宽宏大量的君王安静地放任他自己选择，又或许，是在没有令咒契约的现下，也依然可以让梦境被人尽收眼底。算不上什么罕事，旧事被无意识闪回的高概率无论神秘还是科学都还无法证实或证伪，它到底也和过往与痛苦一样充满可能浓重的个人主义。

韦伯·维尔维特在给自己划定的道路上半是用种种痛苦强迫自己、半是用朝圣般的虔诚前进至今，并永远得那样孤独又固执地继续下去，按照人类的轨迹长大、衰老、死亡，却在自己希冀之处没有半点成长，最终意识到，他究竟能否还清他赊来的荣耀的这个问题根本讨不到答案，穷尽一生想要站上那片荒野的悲愿最终也不过是不可撼动的虚妄。这些理所当然的假设的来源和力证自始至终地戳刺他，阴郁又充满讽刺，不可摆脱、甚至他对它才赖以生存。  
或许在神明那一眼能够看遍前后两万年的瞬间里，他的君王既然看见十年的过往，或许也能看见过百年后的答案，以原本姿态降临此地大概也是那时用权能抢来的特定奇迹。及时给予臣子嘉奖也是君王的义务之一，伊斯坎达尔作出过类似的解释，毕竟最莫大的神秘不会有供人拆解分析的余地，而借由此测定未来的可能性恐怕并不能作为馈赠一并附上。归根到底还是没有解答，直到不可知的尽头，像魔术师终其一生逆流而上，失败这件事不到最后一刻永远没有定论。

窗帘没有拉上，雾气浓重到连月光都遮得彻底，新月时像这样起雾，那恐怕之后下弦月时雨要倾盆。诸如此类的古旧经验都能找出七八九条科学的依据，也就难以去怪现代魔术衰退得都要浮上海面，没法破解的部分变成以恩赐为名的神迹，但是说到底，哈特雷斯甚至都曾经造神成功了片刻时光，而被按上神座的家伙此时此刻却近在咫尺。  
说不定连现在都是梦境，或者干脆某一刻不小心遭人暗算跌入什么干扰精神的结界之类。那样未免太过恶劣，如果这样长久稳定的大魔术可以不露痕迹地在这里展现，恐怕神秘也就不至于如此一代一代显得越发捉襟见肘。他最终放弃般地让呼吸如愿以偿的急促起来，伸手要去床头柜摸索烟盒，毫无疑问地被握住手腕制止。要说这是幻象未免太过真实，都不用依靠尼古丁及附加其上的小术式迫使理智去找寻证据，方才将他惊醒的热度毕竟从未散去，而眼下又因为直接接触而滚烫得更蛮不讲理。  
他就那样像是连声带都干涸地嘶哑：Rider……还是这一种称呼，半个月的习惯打败其后十年间对关系的提纯升华，脱口而出时熟稔得仿若没有长久空窗。然后他在对方松手时骤然翻身过去欺近，受到精心照料的柔软长发垂下去，在黑暗里落到伊斯坎达尔的脸颊边，稍微侧首就可以碰触彻底、可以把玩、可以吻。

攒下的陈疴与翻云覆雨的遗迹已经在为这种姿势隐隐作痛，大部分来源于骨骼和肌群的悲鸣，他在这样扰人却又有助清醒的感觉里执迷不悟，未经强化的双眼直直俯视黑暗，但呼吸带出的热量绝无虚假，何况无数次亲吻创造出第二本能般的契合，他只要——他只要被安抚性地触碰，就可以与寻常刻画相反地在亲吻里平顺呼吸。他还是睁着眼，十分稀奇地睁着眼睛，他知道英灵的视力必然足够将他的一切尽收眼底，也知道伊斯坎达尔几乎从不循规蹈矩地在这时阖眼去成全通俗派浪漫主义，现在也没道理例外。  
埃尔梅罗二世自觉有周旋时钟塔那样成功的表情管理，这时候就像物极必反一样突兀地盲目自信，其实他合该想方设法地看看对方眼里见到的自己。仿佛无论唇齿相贴的欢爱有过多少次他都无法真正学会接吻，永远因自己的青涩笨拙表露些许气急败坏。他感觉到伊斯坎达尔无声地扯出笑来，终于从半是凝固的窒闷里脱身而出，转投某种羞赧热浪熏出的眩晕里去。一生都在征服掠夺、甚至以此为名号流传千古的英灵接管主动权，像无数次那样。  
时机着实不够凑巧，毕竟惊醒的深夜时刻所能触碰的，就纯粹只是苦涩，从他薄薄的冰凉的唇、到还颤着的舌。烟草带来过的安定成分分毫没能留下，只剩那点聊胜于无的干涸的热度去防止灼伤。他吻君王永远像吻一团火，但又从未被伤及分毫，但也不再如起始时那样偶尔地冀求什么真切的疼痛去验证存在和真实。他的温度也在复苏，是被点燃的墨，终于足够融化英格兰冬天长久飘浮的霜，才终于牵扯出一星半点甜来。  
至此也没有多热切得过犹不及，还充满着是情欲在忌惮工作日的寻常意味，只当是安抚得足够含情脉脉，因而已经全然降落在足够缓慢、足够长远的现实里，但也还是要直到双唇红肿，为真实和爱的证明像那样奋不顾身。


End file.
